Geeks get the boy
by sugardash
Summary: Naruto knew he was a geek so what was he doing drunk and grinding with this stranger in his companpany party. Yaoi,sasunaru


**Warnings:yaoi, kida rape**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto ALL yaoi people would built a monument towards me for bringing them yaoi goodness, but hasnt happen yet so I own nothing.**

**Pairings: sasunaru**

**Geeks get the Boy**

He was drunk, that much he knew. He had told Kiba and shika he couldn't hold his liquor and did they listen. Stupid bastards.

God he was dizzy, stupid uchiha company party, So what if it was annual did they really have to make it a requirement for all workers to attend. So what if he was the top game designer. He wasn't much of a party goer or in to the part scene, hell he was a geek for goodness sake, he wanted to go home and get started on his new game. Go to bed before ten hopefully by nine. But no shika and kiba thought it would of been funny to pour the burning, toxic, cell killing liquid down his throat in hope of loosing him up. It was 11 he was drunk and dizzy as fuck, he needed to sit somewhere before he passed out or something, maybe if he just rested his eyes till the party was over hell be sober enough to go home safely. God what are these chair made of flesh and bones, he thought as he seated my self in one of the chairs he spotted earlier.

"comfy??" he nearly jump ten feet in the air as a man voice whisper those words in his ear. He turn to look behind and the color left his face as he discover that in fact he was seated not in a chair but a man who was seated in the chair, he felt like a child in his parents lap. He felt small, the man was much bigger, more built compare to him. He was still slightly dizzy so he couldn't make up the face but for some reason familiar. He seem quickly apologies and try to get off the mans lap. Keyword tried since two long pale arms circle around his waist and kept him placed in the man's lap, and just as quickly as the color left his face it had return ten fold.

He was speechless, he didn't know what to do. He had never been in any situation like this. He was never in a relationship, he was a virgin and was never intimate with nobody else. So being in such close proximity in a compromising situation with a stranger made his skin tingle. He once again try to get off the man even began to struggle but it became useless as the man pulled him closer, pressing him to his chest.

"umm can you let go ??" he ask as he had given up trying to pry the hands of him as he try to escape the mans grasp.

"on one condition, dance with me" it wasn't a question, it was more of a command. Which left the blond no room for arguing, plus if it got him of the man lap ...then why not right ?? Not like he would of argued in his state so he just nodded.  
He was then pulled off the mans lap and gripped by the waist as he was lead to the dance floor were bodies were covered in sweat as they grinded and moved against each other. He didn't know why or what was going on but as soon as he stepped on the dance floor with the man, everyone clear way for them. Even as the man started to grind and he in returned the people kept their distance. Who was the man he was dancing with anyways, he turn and tried to focus on the mans face only notice dark hair and pale skin, his vision was still blurry.

The man then turn him back around griping his hips tighter and grinding harder to the blonds back side, earning small moans from the small man. The man then lower his face, his lips touching the blond back of the neck sending shivers down the smaller males back.

" your place or mine ?" the man ask as his thrusting became more despreatly, the blond tried to clear his mind as he figuard out what the man meant. He then tried to pull out of the man's gripped but was forcfully pull closer to the man.

"I wont take no as an answer" he whisper. He quickly turn to face the man yell at him for even thinking him as some easy fuck when he was face to face with no other than his boss. Uchiha Sasuke.

The man's eyebrow rose as a smirk was evident in his lips, Naruto felt irritation built inside him as he looked at the arrogant face of his boss. He roughly pulled away from the man's grasp and walked away, more like stumble his way out but nonetheless left. Not noticing the raven in his pursuit.

He had made it to his car when he had notice he didn't have his car keys.

"shit" he said as he let out a frustrated shout and leaned into his car as he tried to grasp hold of his situation.

He Uzumaki Naruto was no longer drunk but not sober enough, had been dancing with no other than Uchiha Sasuke. His boss, His enemy,His every day tormentor, The man he had deeper feelings but never showed any signs of it. And he was grinding on him like some slut, oh god he can just imagine what his co-workers are gonna say about him this coming Monday when he went back to work. God his social life was over, well not like he had one to worried about anyways, but still it sucked. What did sasuke accomplish by humiliating him in front of his friends and co-workers.

"need a ride ? " a well known voice asked as he inched closer to the sulking blond.

" go away sasuke" the blond said as he turn away from the raven. He practically felt the piercing glare from the raven on his back as he tried to ignore the other.

"Hn. well you seem to have been enjoying my company earlier, whats the difference now?" he said as he turned the blond to face him.

"That was before..."the blond then looked away not being able to complete his sentence.

" Before what !! before you found out it was me " the raven growl as his grip tighten on the blond.

" No!! ouch sasuke you' re hurting me " the blond screeched as he tried to get out of sasuke' deadly grip.

" It's true isn't it , I bet anyone else and you would gladly spread -" the sound flesh being hit sounded thru out the parking lot.

" I. AM. NOT. A. WHORE." The blond said with pure loathing on every word. He turned to look at the raven to see anger rising to exploiting point. He turn to walk away, he could'nt be around him It hurt him to know the person he care for and hated at the same time thought of him that way. But was stopped by bone breaking grip.

"well why not ask your body " the raven said as he threw the blond in the back seat of his black expensive car.

"Sasuke !!! NO, Stop!!" was all he was able say before he was striped and straddle.

Sasuke's mouth was on his, successfully shutting him up. The blonds struggles became weaker as raven ravished the blonds mouth and his hands traveled unexplored territory.

" Sasuke please" naruto whispered as sasuke let go of his mouth before taking it again.

"I'm sorry" sasuke whispered and before naruto knew it he was screaming in pain and pleasure as sasuke took him over and over till he past out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSasuke is such a bastard. Naruto makes a cute nerd xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Blue eyes open to his bedroom. How he had gotten their, he had no idea. He slowly sat up in bed and he clenched his teeth as his back pain started. Bringing memories of yesterdays encounter. The blond didn't know what to do first. He wanted to scream, to shout, to cry, he even wanted to smile for some unknown reason. He just felt so used , maybe sasuke was right he was a whore. Tears began to fall down his face as he drown in his own pity. A sudden deliciouse smell hit him, he looked up and was startle to find sasuke on his bedroom doorway with a platter of food.

It only took him a second after seeing the blonds tears and he was right next to him the food platter forgotten in the night stand. "Whats wrong naruto ?" the raven asked pure honest concern falling out his mouth.

"why are you here?" he asked as he tried to kill his sobs.

"do you really think I wanted a quick fuck, You of all people should know I'm not that type of person. Naruto, Naruto look at me, I love you. I know what I did was unreasonable but ..believe when I say that I love you and I have for awhile now and I guess I couldn't hold my feelings anymore. I understand if you never forgive me. I just need you to believe me ." He said holding him.

Naruto face started to heat up, and stuttered as he responded to sasuke's confession.

" I believe you sasuke, I like you to" he said peckin the ravens lips.

"no " the raven said, the blond turn to look at the raven confuse a little hurt showed in his eyes.

"no? " naruto question trying not so sound hurt.

"No, you better love me, not like " he said as lower the blond in to bed and climb on top as well.

"yeah, love you too sasuke" the blond said as he snuggle with the raven. ' _I guess sometimes even geeks get the boy' _and with that thought, the blond slept in the arms of his new lover.


End file.
